Jewelpet Sparkle
by Lunapok
Summary: This is a story how Blaze took Momoko and Miyako to the Jewelpet world, but she didnt now that her counterpair took Brick and Boomer with him! But what happens when the girls get separeted? Will Momoko and MIyako find there belts before that happens? Enjoy! Disclaming: I dont own PPGZ,Jewelpet,RRBZ. I own Blaze and Blade the others belong to their owners!
1. Chapter 1

JewelPet Sparkle

WATCH JEWELPETS!

**Me: Hi guys! I love Jewel pets so I decided to make a story about them. I will use Miyako, Momoko, Boomer, Brick, Marta and Blade. This happened in the middle after they found out about Martas, Kilas and Ilinas powers. Here is the list of jewel pets.**

**Blade: Sango and Nephrite.**

**Boomer: Kohaku.**

**Brick: Jasper.**

**Momoko: Garnet.**

**Miyako: Sapphie.**

**Marta: Ruby, Diana and ****Peridot.( I actually have a Ruby figuring)**

**Me: Well let's start .**

Marta P.V.O

I was relaxing and eating cookies. Then Momoko and Miyako came up to me.

Momoko: Marta, Can we ask you a question?

Marta: Sure!Shoot.

They looked at each other and Miyako and Momoko shouted at the same time.

Miyako and Momoko: PLEASE TAKE US TO A DIFFERENT WORLD!

I then stood up and started choking.

Marta: You( cough) Want ( cough) to go (cough) to a different( cough) World! I then stopped choking and just looked shocked at them.

Miyako: Yes, We really want to go and see a different world…

Marta: Hmm…..Okay. When they heard that, they started to jump around.

Momoko: So where are we going?

Marta: Jewel world, now you better stand back. They went back. I am Fiery Blaze! Appear in front of me Flame! Her eyes became like fire.

Then Flame appeared and her eyes became normal.

Flame: You called Blaze?

Marta: Yes, I want to take my friends to the Jewel world.

Flame: Your wish is my command. Then a giant Flame appeared and out of it a portal.  
Before we stepped into the portal I told the girls that their names will be there superhero names.( Marta-Blaze, Momoko- Blossom, Miyako- Bubbles.)We stepped into the portal...

Blossom P.V.O  
I woke up in a beautiful place. I saw little cute animals running and talking, and their eyes sparkled. On the threes were gem stones and the flowers had in the middle a gem stone too. I wanted to thank Blaze for letting us come here, but I looked around and couldn't find the girls. I started to panic, because I don't now anything about this place! But then I heard a scream. I ran to were the scream came from, but when I came I saw a pink cat with a pink bow on the side crying near the river. I came close to the pink cat and asked her.

Blossom: Hello, Why are you crying?  
She looked at me and I was amazed to see such beautiful eyes! They looked like a Gemstone that I now...

Pink cat: I'm not crying! She said sobbing.

Blossom: Don't lie, I see you crying. I said with a soft voice.  
She looked at me and took a big breath and said.

Pink Cat: My precious necklace fell into the water...  
I stood up and went into the water and I started to search for the necklace. I found a necklace with a pink stone. I went to her and touched her shoulder, she then looked at me. She looked surprised that I actually found her necklace. I gave it to her and she became really happy.

Pink Cat: Oh THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! She then jumped and hugged me.

Garnet: My name is Garnet. Oh and please don't tell anybody that I hugged you. She said jumping out of my hand and landing on the ground. She said her name is Garnet! Garnet is a gemstone that symbolizes love. Oh and that pink stone is a garnet.

Blossom: Nice to meet you, my name is Blossom. I then told her about my friends. She then became happy and said.

Garnet: You now I can help you out. I know Blaze and her partners Ruby, Diana and Peridot. I can take you to their house.

Blossom: Okay, but first Can you explain to me about the jewel pets and Jewel Land?

Garnet : Sure, Jewel pets are animals that are made of gemstones! You can tell what kind of gemstones we are made of if you look in our eyes. I looked into her eyes and she was right they looked like Garnets. She then continued. Jewel Land is our home. People who can use magic sometimes come here, like Blaze! Her first partner was Ruby then Diana and finally Peridot. She sometimes comes and visits us.

Blossom: Cool! Hey, Can I use Magic? She looked at me and said.

Garnet: We need to ask the magic counsel.

We sat there and talked with each other for a while. When we were about to go, I saw the water becoming Black. I noticed that Garnet became pale, she then took my hand and we started dashing to the city. It seems we were very far from the city. I'm getting worried about my friends and that the water became Black.

Blossom: Garnet what's happening to the river?

Garnet: Some days ago a dark cloud appeared and it took some jewel pets away! Later the jewel pets returned, but for some reason they started attacking everyone and some jewel pets were kidnaped! She said serious and sad at the same time.

I was shocked and sad. Poor jewel pets, Maybe me, Blaze and Bubbles can save them! I thought that maybe if we transformed, we could defeat them. I was about to reach for my belt, but my belt wasn't there! What happened to it! I need to find the girls quickly!

**Me: Did you like it?**

**Ruby: BLAZE!( Jumps on my back)**

**Me: I missed you too Ruby, but can you come down for now? Please?**

**Ruby: NO!**

**Diana: I got this.( Has pancakes)**

**Ruby: ( Sees pancakes and jumps of to eat the pancakes)**

**Me: Thank you Diana!**

**Diana: No problem.**

**Peridot: HI Blaze!**

**Me: Hi Peridot! Well lets continua, The romance won't happen for 3 or 5 chapters. For now enjoy this chapter. I will update once or twice a week! Because I'm more focused on " Fiery Music" ! Please review! And thanks for reading! Oh before I forget…**

**WATCH JEWELPETS!**


	2. Chapter 2

WATCH JEWEL PETS!

Bubbles P.V.O  
I woke up near a castle! It was so beautiful! I saw little creatures running around, but when I started to look around...I noticed that my belt and the girls are gone! I was scared, because what can I do here without my friends and the belt!? I decided to go into the castle and see it from the inside. After a few minutes I got lost. I noticed that one door was opened. I went in and saw a blue and yellow dog with flowers on its head and a musical note necklace. She was on the computer?  
Bubbles: Umm.. Excuse me? She then turned around.  
Dog: Yes? She said with a smile.  
Bubbles: My name is Bubbles. I got lost here and I wanted to ask somebody to help me find my friend, Of course if you're not byssi.  
Sapphie: Hi! My name is Sapphie and I be delighted to help you find your friends!  
We then started to walk around the castle, That apparently is a school. I told her about my friends and she told me she knows Blaze and her jewel pets! And yes I now what are jewel pets, because she explained it to me. I hope I have magical powers to...We went out of the school yard and went into the city. There where so many cute and beautiful thinks! We later came into a house that looked like a cafe and accessory shop the name is " Ruby's KiraKira Shop". Ruby's? Does it mean Blazes partner? We went inside the shop and I saw a white bunny with a pink and red cherry blossom on her head. She also wears a necklace shaped like a pair of red cherries.  
Next to her was black and with white paws cat. She also was wearing a lace-trimmed pink waistcoat, a pink bow, and a silver heart-shaped necklace. I then noticed Blaze was there only her hair was lose and she was wearing a black shirt with a flame a red jacket, black short baggy pants and black sneakers with flames on it. Then I notice a yellow and green dog on her shoulder. She was wearing a green hairclip shaped like a butterfly, and a yellow and green flower garland around her neck. Blaze noticed me and we ran to each other and hugged.  
Blaze: Blossom isn't with you? I shook my head no. She singed.  
Bubbles: Blaze, My belt is missing! What happened?  
Blaze: Actually, When I travel around my items go into a storage portal...but it seems your belts are scatter around Jewel Land.  
Bubbles: Wait you said "your Belts" so that means Blossom is defense less?!  
Blaze: Yes...

Before Bubbles…

Blaze P.V.O  
_wake up...wake up..._  
I hear a voice...  
_Wake up..._  
**WAKE UP!**  
I opened my eyes and saw Diana and Peridot. They were shaking me and telling me to wake up, but where is Ruby?  
Then I heard splashing sounds.  
Oh got it can't be!  
I quickly stood up and saw Ruby running to us with a bucket of water.  
Ruby: I got the water! She said while not noticing me.  
Blaze: Ruby STOP!  
She stopped and opened her eyes, She saw me and her eyes became super sparkle and a huge smile appeared. She then dashed to me and jumped into my arms. Ruby: Blaze! You are a wake and you came to visit us! Blaze: Nice to see you guys to…Oh and Ruby… Ruby: What? Blaze: YOU NOW I HATE BEING WET! Ruby: Sorry I forgot. She said that with her toughing playfully out. Blaze: It's okay. I said with a sign. Then I noticed that nobody was yelling "THANK YOU" over and over again. Where is Blossom and Bubbles? Blaze: Did you guys see anybody else? Diana: No, You were the only one here. Blaze: WHAT! Oh man! I'm a dead! I'm soooo dead! I started to panic.

Ruby then jumped and slapped me on the face. Hey! That hurt!

Ruby: Stop panicking and explain to us why are you panicking?

I calmed down and told them about my friends and that only I can store items in the portal. Peridot started worrying, Diana was thinking and Ruby was….Panicking like me.

Diana: Guys we have a big problem!

Peridot: What problem?

Diana: Remember the dark cloud. Peridot became pale.

Blaze: What Dark cloud? I asked serious.

Peridot: A few days ago a dark cloud appeared and when some of the jewel pets decided to see from where it came, they went after it. We didn't see them for 10 days…

Ruby: But then they came back, but there eyes were no longer like jewels they were pitch black and the we call them Brocken jewels…After they returned they started to kidnap jewel pets and the dark cloud comes closer and closer…

Diana: So we need to find your friends fast! I nod.

We decided to go to Ruby's home, to think of a plan to search for the girls, but I never expected Bubbles to come with Sapphie. Bubbles told me she wants to know if she can use magic. We went to the magic counsel and they told her that she can use magic, but she will need a partner.

Bubbles: Sapphie, do you want to be my partner?

Sapphie: Sure, I would love to! And then a jewel egg appeared that symbolized Sapphie's friendship.

**Me: Well I hope you liked it!**

**Ruby: I loved it~!**

**Me: Thanks Ruby!**

**Me : Please review! AND THANKS FOR READING!**

WATCH JEWEL PETS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, I finally wrote a new chapter, but I had a lot of help from Melodyloveheart! Thanks againg Melody-chan! She's helping me with the story! ^_^**

Blossom P.V.O

Garnet: Hurry, Run faster!

Me and Garnet were almost at the Jeweltown.

Blossom: I'm trying my best!

Garnet: Well try harder!

After running a few more minutes

We finally made it! We were near a shop by the name " Ruby's KiraKira shop" We went inside and I saw the girls with jewelpets.

Bubbles: Blossom! You're okay! She ran up to me and hugged me.

Ruby; Hi Garnet!

Garnet: Hi Ruby, Peridot, Diana, Sapphie, Blaze and you must be Bubbles? I'm Garnet.

Bubbles: Yes, Nice to meet you Garnet.

Blossom: Can somebody explain to me…WHATS GOING ON AND WHERE IS MY BELT?!

After some explaining and making Garnet Blossom's Partner.

Peridot: Well they all were sent to the RareRare world.

Bubbles and I: What's the RareRare world?

Blaze: It means the human world.

We: Ooohhh…

Then the elder came to us and told us that we have to go to the human world.

Blaze and Ruby: What! Why? Then they looked at each other and slapped each other in the face. We just sweatdroped.

Elder: We need you children to find 5 magic gems, because only those gems can save everybody from the Dark cloud!

Bubbles : But what about our belts!

Blaze: I'm going to stay here and look for the belt, you two need to find the people who graduated from this place. Sapphie and Garnet will help you out.

Bubbles and I: Okay!

Blaze: Oh and take this. She threw to us a IPhone with the schools sign. Touch that button. She said while showing us the button with a red circle.

Me and Bubbles pressed it, but nothing happened….

Then a portal opened up below us. We were still standing on top of it.  
Me: uhh...  
Bubbles: uhh...aaaaaahhhhh!  
we fell down and another portal opened and we looked through it. It was a middle school. We could tell it was the beginning of school because people were walking from the bus to the gates.  
We nodded and jumped in. It was a new school and we somehow got enrolled already.  
Me: wha...  
Bubbles: How?!  
We shrugged and changed uniforms.  
Teacher: class we have some new students.  
Me: i'm Akatsutsumi Momoko...  
Bubbles: i'm Gotokuji Miyako...  
Teacher: ok. Momoko-san go sit next to Sakura-san.

Akari: HI! I'm Sakura Akari!  
Me: Hi! *She seems like a nice girl*  
Teacher: Gotokuji-san, sit next to Jinnai-san. (Alma)Please raise your hand!  
Bubbles: Hai!  
she went next to her and sat down  
Teacher: Ok, we will start off with...  
Lunch...  
Me: Garnet. You can come out now. I whispered  
Bubbles: Sapphie, you too.  
They popped their tiny faces out and said,  
Garnet and Sapphie: I COULDN'T BREATH IN THERE!  
Bubbles and I: Gomen, gomen! Now time for lunch!  
We opened our bento's and dug in. While we were eating and thinking what the graduated people look like, Sakura-san and Jinnai-san walked up. They looked shocked. I forgot that Garnet was out.  
Akari: G-Garnet, Sapphie?  
I chocked on my food. They must be a graduate.  
Garnet and Sapphie: Alma! Akari!  
Me: You must be a graduate!  
Alma: Actually I'm not, I just happened to be born with powers and My bros magic transferred to me so I used to be powerful.  
Akari: I was the jewelstar!  
Me: Wow! Really?!  
Bubbles: Anyway, come with us! We are supposed to gather all graduates.  
Akari: Ok!  
Alma: I'm fine, but can I bring my brother?  
Us: Sure.  
We headed to another portal which led us to...HOLLYWOOD?!  
We headed in and landed in a girls bedroom.  
We saw a girl and Akari shouted...

Bubbles P.V.O

Akari: Miria-chan!

The girl turned around and had a shocked look. She had Golden wavy hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green sparkly tank top and a black mini skirt; she also had a belt with two cat faces. One was an orange cat with brown stripes and a strawberry on her head and the other was…Like Garnet!

Maybe she's one of the graduates!

Miria: Akari-chan, Alma-chan and Yuuma-kun! How did you get here?

Akari: Thanks to these girls. She pointed to us.

Me: Hello, my name is Gotokuji Miyako, but you can call me Bubbles. I bowed down

Blossom: Hi, My name is Akatsutsumi Momoko, but please call me Blossom.

Miria: Huh? My name is Miria Marigold Mackenzie, but why do you want us to call you Bubbles and Blossom. You now it kinda reminds me of someone. She had a question mark on top of her head.

Akari: Yes, there are friends with Blaze who is known as Marta. Remember?

Miria: Oh Yes, now I remember! She's our friend.

Alma: Miria-chan we need your help.

We explained everything to her and she said.

Miria: Of course I will help. So we just need to find Sara, Leon and Nicola.

Alma: Yes.

Me: Excuse me Miria-san, but can I ask You a question?

Miria: Sure, but first call me Miria-Chan okay?

Bubbles: Okay, Are those two your jewelpets?

Miria: Oh yes, when I was a student my jewelpet partners were Sango and Garnet! I made this belt so it can give me this feeling that there here with me right now.

Blossom: Actually one of them is here.

Miria: Eh?

Garnet popped out of the bag.

Garnet: Aaaiiirrr!

Miria: Garnet!

She started to hug her really really really tight

Garnet: Ne..ed…Ai..r…

Miria: Ops Sorry! She let go of her.

Garnet: It's okay, I missed you too.

Miria: Me too! Wait, so that means Garnet is your partner now?

Blossom: Yes…Are you angry at me?

Miria: No, when People graduate new students get the jewelpets as there partners.

Me and Blossom: Ooohhhh…

Yuuma: Ahem, Can we go now please? This is un comfortable…He's cheeks were red. We looked around and noticed that we were in the girls bathroom…

I looked at Blossom and she understood me. She pressed the button and a new portal appeard, but this portal was above our heads.

Miria: What's that?

Me: The portal…

Yuuma: How are we going to get there?

Alma: Fly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I like to thank Melody-chan for doing this story with me! **

**I don't own Jewelpet**

**I own Blaze.**

**Melodyloveheart owns her OC character Alice.**

Alma P.V.O

Blossom and Bubbles looked at me like I was insane. Hmm so they don't now that they can transform.

Alma: Akari can you please teach Blossom the transformation spell, while I teach Bubbles?

Akari: O-okay!

Akari is 16 years old and she and my Brother Yuuma who is 17 years old are dating. After Akari Graduated from Jewel Academy. She and Yuuma became a couple. Akari has improved on her manga and Yuuma is on the basketball team.

I went to Bubbles and I said.

Alma: Bubbles say this world with Sapphie at the same time: Twinkle Twinkle Magical Charm! Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash!

Bubbles: Okay!

Sapphie and Bubbles: Twinkle Twinkle Magical Charm! Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash!

Then a light appeared and when it disappeared. I saw Bubbles in a white dress to her knees and on her hips was two blue bows and a giant bow near her chest with a sapphire stone shaped like a tear drop. Her hair was loose and it was wavy, plus she had a music note clip in her hair like Sapphie's.

Akari P.V.O

Akari: Blossom, Can you please say these words with Garnet? Twinkle Twinkle Magical Charm! Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash!

Blossom: Sure!

Blossom and Garnet: Twinkle Twinkle Magical Charm! Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash!

A light appeared and when it disappeared. Blossom was in a pink dress it had a red belt with a garnet stone shaped heart. She had pink gloves and her hair was in a high pony tail only she didn't have her signature bow, but instead she had a bow like Garnet's.

Akari: You two can transform and fly!

With Blaze in Jewel Land…

Blaze P.V.O

Aww man! Where could those belts be! They better find those graduates fast and the

Blossom P.O.V  
Wow. THIS IS SOOOO COOL! The outfits are cute. Oh another portal opened...  
Miria: There! Sarah?!  
We flew in the portal and landed in a pile in a room that looked like a lab. We saw a girl with red eyes and short blue hair and glasses.  
Miria and Akari: Sarah!  
Sarah: Akari?! Miria?!  
They started chatting in a corner as we sweat dropped. Is she a graduate?  
Me: hello?! Focus!  
Akari: oh yeah!  
Miria: we need you to come with us? I-  
Miria was cut off from Sapphie jumping out of bubbles bag.  
Sarah: umm...ok. (then sees sapphie) sapphie?!  
Sapphie: Sarah! Sashiburi!  
Sarah: un!  
We jumped into the next portal.  
We saw a boy about a few years older than me and bubbles. He has blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Miria got hearts in her eyes as she yelled  
Miria: Leon!

Blaze P.O.V

I was looking around and then saw a younger girl pop out of a portal, which is weird because it is tough to get here now. She landed on her knees about 10 ft. away in the flower field. She has ankle length white hair with black tips and red eyes. She was wearing a black layered frilly skirt and a black shirt with a heart and a white loose jacket. Her hair was down and has a group of hair in the front of her ears while the rest is in the back. The part in the front is up to her waist and she has short white boots. She stood up and dusted her outfit.

Girl: I wonder where I am. I could of sworn I was taking a walk in the park with Momoko and Ayumi...Ah!  
She noticed me and walked up.  
Girl: excuse me, I'm Harune Alice. 10 years old. If you don't mind, could you tell me where I am?  
Me: eto...you are in Jewel land. I am Blaze Shakaku, 14 years old. How did you get here?  
Alice: dunno. I was walking in the park and after that I went to get ice cream. On my way home, a red portal like the one I fell through opened and I...ended up here.  
She said while she scratched her head.

Oh man don't tell me I opened another portal! When we were coming here.

Me: I think I know how you got here…

Alice: How?

Me: Actually, I can open portals with my power and I think I opened a portal in your world by mistake…hehehe…But right now, I kinda can't open the portal to your world…hehehe…I said nervously. I gave my powers to my friends…

Alice: WHAT?!  
Me: calm down. Let's take a break and eat at the strawberry cafe, nee? Hehe  
Alice: fine.  
Me: umm, so tell me about yourself.  
Alice P.O.V  
I guess I can trust her. BUT. She WILL take me home.  
Me: ok. I like anime, manga, my sister Aira, my friends: Momoko, Ayumi, Akari, Yuuma, Mion, Wataru, Rizumu, Hibiki, Yuki, Amu, Yaya, Utau, Tadase and Kukai. I also like singing and roses. My favorite colors. 1. White 2. Black 3. Red. My parents own rose company (that is not a real life company), I like frilly skirts and high top shoes. In my best friend group, Me, Ayumi and Momo. (Momoko) I am known as the angel, Ayumi Devil, Momo half. My favorite songs are: ponytail to shushu, kibou ni tsuite, Ai Kotoba wa Open Heart, happy xmas (by Amu), koisuru otome no catharsis, shoujotachi yo and moonlight destiny(aikatsu).  
Blaze P.O.V  
Me: ok. Can you sing a little bit of...  
I say looking at the notes that I wrote down about her favorite songs.  
Me: umm...happy xmas.  
Alice: ok, no problem!  
She started singing. She sing high pitched.  
( bold)  
(watashi ga MERRY CHRISTMAS  
Sekaijuu ni MERRY CHRISTMAS)  
fuwari fuwari sora kara furitsumoru shiroi hane  
Fuyu no RIZUMU ni notte DANSU shiteru mitai  
Kitakaze ga sasayaite mimimoto tsumetai kedo  
Katappo dake no tebukuro tsunagu te wa attakai ne  
Kokoro tokimeiteru kirameku IRUMINASHON  
Surechigau hito tachi mo ureshi sou da ne  
SANTA KUROOSU ni aetara nani wo onegai shiyou  
Kimi ga issho dattara sore dake de Happy Christmas  
Ichigo ga takusan notta amai KEEKI o yaku yo  
Se no takai tsurii no teppen ni hoshi o kazarou  
Haruka tooi kuni no dokoka no ie demo  
TEEBURU o kakonde oiwai shiteru  
Atarimae no shiawase ichiban taisetsu nano  
Daisuki na hito tachi to waraiau Happy Christmas  
Sekaijuu no minna ga shiawase de aru you ni  
Yamu koto nai shiawase furitsuzuku Happy Christmas  
Happy Christmas  
Happy Christmas  
(watashi kara MERRY CHRISTMAS)  
(sekaijuu ni MERRY CHRISTMAS)  
When she was don I clapped and she started help look for the belts, while we were looking for the belt I told her about me.

Me: I like anime and manga too. My parents died in a car accident when I was 6 and my guardian is Henry. His like a big brother to me. My fav colors are 1. Red 2. Black 3. Yellow. I love singing, fighting and imagining. .You can't tell anybody. I'm really a singer by the name Moon, henry is my manager . I have a LOT of friends, because when I meet somebody they become my friends and my motto is "Friends are Family". I love animals too and I have a special power. I'm actually the fire element by the name Fiery Blaze. I can turn into a batteling form of angel and a normal angel. I have two demon apprentices Mi( Miley) and Bi( Billy) and two spiritual sisters: Ross and Skyla.

Normal P.O.V  
Leon noticed them and said  
Leon: Miria, Akari, Sarah too?

When he changed, they grabbed him and they leaped in the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**EVERYBODY YOU WILL BE SAD, ANGRY OR SHOCKED WHEN YOU READ THIS!** I'm personally angry and sad….but I won't give up!

** activism/stop-sopa-2013-petition-its-time-to-sign**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
